1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of inputting passwords, and in particular a method of inputting passwords in accordance with tracked gazes of a person in use of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
The currently available password input method uses a keyboard to input numerals, characters, or symbols into a device or a machinery; if the input scripts conforms to preset passwords, then an identifying process is officially approved and the device or a process carried out in the device is started.
However, if the input of a password is spied on by other people, the divulgence of the password becomes unavoidable in operation. Besides, the detection of the left fingerprints or temperature on the keyboard can also be employed to steal or copy an input password. Even the most advanced iris identification cannot differentiate if a person inputting such a data is under free will. The palm print or finger print identification device can also fail due to the copy of the palm prints or finger prints being possible in one aspect and the input of such data of a person cannot be identified to be carried out under free will in another aspect. Moreover, in case a person under abduction is forced to carry out an unlock operation, he or she can gaze at a help-seeking script in silence for asking for rescue.